Margot Drabbles
by Celestial-Vapidity
Summary: Drabbles centering on Margot Verger. Some will be canon-verse, some will be AU. Please read the warnings before each chapter, because this story contains dark and possibly triggering material.
1. Verger Heir

**Author's Note:** I'm putting this fic back up. I had to take it down temporarily, due to personal reasons, but it's back now! Please, heed the warnings before each chapter, as this story will contain dark and triggering material. **WARNING:** This chapter contains discussion of miscarriage, past rape, sexual abuse, child abuse, abortion, and incest.

* * *

Margot stares at her ceiling, feeling sick. She swallows, shaking. Why did things like this always have to happen to her?

She tries not to think of the pregnancy test in the trashcan, and the fetus within her. Mason will love this. Margot hates it. Sure, the idea of having a child is one she likes. But not when its' father is a monster.

With any luck, she'll be able to abort it quickly. Or maybe the horrible parasite within her belly would get rid of itself. First-time pregnancies are likely to miscarry anyway, let alone when it's parentage is as horrible as her child's.

No. Not _her child._ It's a parasite. A disgusting product of abuse. The worst part is that she will have to tell him. He's the one who controls finances. She nearly vomits again at the thought.

She sighs, deciding to get it over with. She walks to Mason's room. She tentatively knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" comes the muffled reply.

"Margot. We…I…We need to talk."

Mason opens the door and gestures for her to come inside. He's smirking, eyes scanning her body. She instinctually brings a hand to her abdomen. _She couldn't be showing already, could she?_

She takes a shaky breath. "I'm pregnant."

Mason's face shows shock for a moment. Before he breaks into a grin, and begins cackling. He circles her, predatorily.

"Margot, Margot, Margot…I always wanted you to be the mother of my heir."

"The fetus won't survive, Mason. And even if it does, it won't be a normal child. You've seen the inbred pigs. It's not a good idea."

Mason seems to consider this. "Hmm…True." He sighs. "I really wanted a child that was half you, and half me." He pouts, like a child.

"I suppose you could find a woman who looks like me, in the future. Now, I need to see a doctor to get rid of this…. this…" _Abomination_ , her mind supplies.

"Fine. I'll transfer the money into your account. You'd better hope you're not too far along, dear sister."

Margot thanks him, and leaves. She walks purposefully toward her room. She needs to make the appointment, but first, she needs to talk to Alana.

' _I need your help_ '

' _what is it, my love?_ '

' _I need to have an abortion. And I want you with me._ ' Margot sighs. She can just imagine Alana's horror.

' _come over asap._ '

Margot obeys Alana, and is at her house within half an hour. It isn't until she knocks on the door that she realizes she's sobbing. Alana answers. She stares at Margot for a moment, before enveloping her in a hug.

"M-Mason…" Margot sobs, unable to form sentences. "He…He wants…He wants me to give him an heir…"

She feels Alana stiffen, and hold her tighter. "I'll kill him. I swear, I will one day."

Margot is welcomed inside the warm house, and sits down while Alana makes tea. She can't help but keep a hand on her belly. She doesn't feel any affection for the monster within her womb, but she can't help finding the situation surreal.

Alana gets them both cups of hot tea. She pours milk into Margot's cup, and hands it to her. She sits down across from her.

"Do you want to talk about it? We don't have to. I'm just offering."

Margot lets out another sob, but nods. Alana had known that Mason was abusive, but never that he would hurt her like this. She had never suspected that the abuse was also sexual.

She stammers out the details, with great pain. The sexual abuse had started when she was 13. Mason kept her on birth control, but refused to use other forms of protection.

She suspects that he had replaced her birth control with something else recently. She talked about Mason's horrible dreams of a huge family with her as the mother and wife. How he would talk about it both during and after sex.

By the time, she's finished talking, the tea is cold. Alana has a horrified look on her face. Margot begins shaking again, as she feels nausea begin to take over. She manages to stand up, only to vomit all over herself.

Margot sobs harder, from pain and emotion. Alana helps her clean up. "Take a shower. Once you get out, I'll help you make the appointment."

Margot showers, vomiting only twice more as she does. She turns the water as hot as she can stand it. She's heard that too-hot water can kill a fetus. She's not sure if it's a myth, but she hopes it isn't.

She climbs out, and dresses in the soft clothes left out for her. A pair of shorts and a soft t-shirt, both smelling of Alana. Margot emerges, to find Alana sitting on her bed, searching for clinics.

"How's Planned Parenthood? It's the typical one. I can make the appointment if you want."

Margot nods, sitting next to her. Alana dials the number on her phone, and waits. Margot hears it ring, before someone picks up.

"Hello. I would like to schedule an abortion. No, it's for my partner. As soon as possible. Margot Verger. Thank you. Have a nice day."

Alana hangs up the phone, and holds Margot close. "You have an appointment tomorrow at 9. I'll go with you."

Alana, does go with her the next morning. She holds Margot's hand as the doctor makes sure that it's safe to perform the procedure. She murmurs comforting words during the process.

Margot leaves the clinic with instructions on how to take care of herself. She feels weak and sick. She leans on Alana as they walk to the car.

As soon as they get inside, she begins crying into her. Alana holds her tightly. "Don't worry. He won't live much longer. I promise."


	2. Our Love is God: Part 1

**Author's Note:** This is one is in two parts. Margot and Mason are both 16 in this, and go to some fancy private school with uniforms. Also, at this point, Mason has started training his pigs. In this AU, the abuse is slightly different. Margot is pretty much brainwashed to the point that she thinks their relationship is something Holy and loving. **Warnings:** Implied emotional abuse, slight sexual content, implied slut-shaming, incest, and implied violence.

* * *

When Margot arrives at school, she immediately realizes that something is wrong. For one, she's being stared at. And it's not the usual type of jealous staring. Instead, it's smug.

She furrows her brow and frowns, and clutches her books closer to her chest. She needs to find Mason. Either he already knows what she doesn't, or he's figuring it out.

She can't help but smile a little at the thought of him. Their perfect symmetry. She knows that people think they're too close. He knows it too. They don't care in the slightest. The opinions of others are only important if they can have an impact on them.

Margot remembers the first time it happened. Mason had had nightmares after Margot had fallen in the pig pen earlier that day. It wasn't the regular pig pen. It was the pen in which Mason was training pigs to kill. Luckily, he had gotten to her before any real damage was done. Later that night, he'd curled into bed with her, and they'd became one again, as if they were back in their mother's womb.

Ever since that night, any normalcy left in their relationship vanished. They were happy and in love. Separate they were futile. Together, they were God.

Margot walks into first period, and sits at the desk next to Mason's. She catches his eye and raises a brow in silent question. He looks upset and uncomfortable. She manages to pass him a note while their teacher is droning.

' _Everyone is whispering about me. Do you know why?'_

She tosses the ball of paper onto his desk. He opens it, using his book as a shield. She sees his brow furrow and his pen scribbling on the paper, before he tosses it back.

 _'That boy who propositioned you is telling lies. Claiming that you sucked him off in his parents' bed. Our peers are unfortunately gullible enough to believe it.'_

As Margot reads his reply, she's filled with fury. Not only because her reputation will suffer, but because she belongs to _Mason._ Not some disgusting senior jock.

She rips the note up, and places the pieces in the pocket of her uniform. She and Mason lock eyes for a moment. The pathetic worm went against God, and must be punished accordingly.

He raises a brow. She nods. It's all the confirmation that the other needs.

After school, they will begin planning his reckoning. They are one. They have power no one else can wield. Their love is God.


	3. Our Love is God: Part 2

**Author's Note:** This chapter, as well as the last, were inspired by Heathers. Specifically the song Our Love Is God, featured in Heathers: the Musical. **WARNING:** This chapter contains incest, emotional manipulation, violence, gore, sexual content, implied slut-shaming, murder, abuse, implied abuse, and religious imagery.

* * *

Margot sits in the barn, drumming her fingers on the wooden fence that stopped anyone from falling into the pig pen several feet below. He's coming over. She's told him where to meet her.

Mason paces in front of her. He's smiling. Normally, his smile would put her at ease, but she can't help but be nervous.

"Don't worry, Margot. This will work perfectly. Trust me."

She does trust him. More than anyone. She won't stop now.

There's a rustling near the barn door, and Mason hides in a chicken enclosure. He shoots her one last reassuring grin, before his face disappears. Margot takes a deep breath. _No turning back now._

The door opens. The boy looks around inside. He's the opposite of Mason. Tall, dark hair and eyes, with some facial hair.

"Uh…Margot? You here?" He takes a few steps inside.

Margot steps out from the shadows. She's dressed beautifully in emerald green lingerie, and her makeup is done perfectly. She's wearing a smile that could be interpreted as comforting, or devious, depending on who you ask.

The boy grins. His name's Richard, and he's an asshole. He's a popular jock, who's decided to humiliate Margot after being rejected too many times. So, he has told everyone that she did things with him, when that couldn't be further from the truth. Now he will pay the price.

"Come here. How'd you know I wanted you so much? Was I really that obvious?"

She puts on a pout. She's well-rehearsed in what men like him like. They only care about wet holes and large breasts. Nothing like Mason.

Mason worships her. He kisses her and tells her that they're one. Their love is God. And one day, they will be away from the judgement of their parents, and they can live openly and happily. She will bare his Verger heir, and be his perfect wife.

She quickly stops that thought process. She can't be distracted. Not for this.

She beckons him over with a finger, smirk back in place. He walks over, undressing clumsily as he does. She can hear the rustling of the pigs behind her.

She pins Richard against the fence, and kisses him. She's pressed against him, and she can feel that he's hard. She chuckles into the kiss, before pulling a knife out of the waistband of her panties. The folded knife had been resting against her hip, snugly held by the elastic, without hurting her.

She unfolds it in a flash of metal, and it's against his throat. He lets out a choked noise of fear. She grins.

"How does it feel?" She feels drunk on power. She's giggling.

More strangled noises from him. She grins wider, and pushes him back over the fence. He falls face first into the mud, nose breaking with a crunch.

She stares down at him, and takes a few photos with her phone. That's when she hears it. The screech of metal, as the bars of the pigs' cages are raised.

She looks back at Mason, to see him standing by the lever, having pulled it up. The pigs are now in the pen. With Richard.

"Good idea, my love. Get him dirty and even more terrified." She goes over and kisses him hard.

"YOU'RE FUCKING SICK!" Richard screams. They laugh.

The pigs are getting closer. And with a squeal, they're on top of him. Margot's smile fades as the barn fills with screams and blood.

"What the fuck?! Mason, what did you do?!"

"Nothing. Just switched out Papa's pigs with my own. He deserves it, sister. For what he did to you. For what he would do if he got away from us, after this."

He holds her tightly and presses kisses to every part of her that he can get his mouth on. She stands as still as she can, staring down into the pen. The ground is covered in blood and gore, by now. The screams are quieter, his throat full of blood.

He lifts her chin, and presses his lips to hers. "Don't feel bad. Our love is God."

For the first time in her 16 years, Margot is afraid of Mason. Margot hates herself. "Our love is God," she responds, voice shaky.


	4. Legacy

**Author's Note:** The idea of Hannibal fathering Margot's heir instead of Will, is something I've been thinking about for a while. If he did, I doubt he'd let Mason take the child like he did with Will and Margot's son. Also, I figured it would be good to take a break from all the angst of the last three chapters. This is pretty much entirely fluff, with babies and healthy polyamory. Also, I headcanon Margot as being a 5 on the Kinsey Scale, meaning almost entirely gay with very few exceptions. I know she's canonically a lesbian, but for the sake of this story and this headcanon, let's just say that's what she calls herself to avoid confusion, and because it's easier. And I love the idea of queerplatonic Hannibal/Margot. **WARNING:** This chapter contains mentions of child death, implied violence, mentions of sex, pregnancy, implied cannibalism, blood, and placenta eating.

* * *

"I don't get a legacy."

"Unless you make one."

He's smiling slightly. And Margot suddenly understands. He's an ally. A perfect ally, really. With how he acts about her relationship with her brother, he surely understands where she's coming from. Which might just mean that he's killed.

She's filled with hope. She smiles slyly. Now she has a decent plan.

"What are you implying, Dr. Lecter? Would you be willing to help me create a legacy?" She stares right into his eyes, emerald green mixing with maroon.

He stares back, considering her for a moment. He shifts in his leather chair. "If that is what you wish. I admit that I want a child. Mason has taken a child from you before. I've had a daughter taken from me. We can both get what we want. Our relationship can be whatever you're comfortable with. Platonic, sexual, or something else. I do find you attractive Margot. But if we do this, I must refer you to another psychiatrist."

"That sounds like a perfect plan. Perhaps we should have the child, and see where being parents leads? I'm admittedly a five on the Kinsey Scale. But that leaves you with about a 17% chance of being a romantic partner of mine. With you, I don't fear my brother. I know that if we do this, you will kill him sooner than have something happen to your own child. Now, are you going to give me a vial of semen or are we doing this the old-fashioned way?"

* * *

Two months after having sex with Hannibal Lecter, Margot finds herself waiting in his home. The plan is easy enough. Have the pigs kill Mason, and make it seem like a horrible accident. She sits on the comfortable sofa, a hand on her belly.

By this time, her body is in fact changing somewhat. It's subtle, but it's there. The only people who would be able to recognize it from looking at her, are herself, Mason, and Hannibal.

She is having the children of a cannibal. But she finds herself not caring in the slightest. Their relationship is a loving one, but not in a romantic sense. They've come to care very much about each other, but there's no romantic feelings between them. Hannibal is still trying to seduce Will Graham, and Margot herself has her eyes on a mutual friend of the three of them, Alana Bloom.

Alana and Will both know about the odd arrangement. That Margot and Hannibal are close friends, who happen to live together, and that are having children together. Margot smiles a little. She's surprisingly happy.

She has a nice home, people who love her, and, if all goes according to plan, she will have the Verger fortune soon enough. She fondly thinks of what a wonder father Hannibal already is. He's always doting on her, and the children within her. She remembers his momentary shock upon finding out that she's having twins. They both should have expected it, really. Twins run in the Verger family.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the front door unlocking. She stands, and goes over to it. She finds Hannibal in the doorway.

He has a bit of blood on his clothes, and he looks tired. But his face shows a look of happiness. He pulls her in for a hug, as tight as he can without hurting her or the babies.

"He's…Is he…?"

She feels him nod against her. She starts crying uncontrollably. Never before has she felt such a sense of relief.

* * *

Seven months later, finds Margot in a hospital bed, her children in her arms. She's crying hard from joy and pain. Hannibal is sitting by her bedside. He's already called Will and Alana, who're on their way.

A boy and a girl, both beautiful. The boy has Hannibal's ash blonde hair, and her own green eyes. The girl has beautiful maroon irises, and dark brown locks.

Hannibal is wearing a wide smile. He's crying, but only a little. He's never been this happy.

"What…What are we going to name them?"

"Hmm…Well, the name Hannibal has been passed down in my family for generations…"

Margot snorts with laughter. She is _not_ naming their son Hannibal. She sees Hannibal's smile, and realizes that it was a joke.

"I have a compromise for you. Morgan Hannibal Lecter-Verger. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds perfect."

"And for the girl? I named one. You name the other."

"…Mischa Abigail Lecter-Verger. Mischa for my sister. Abigail for my daughter."

Margot smiles. She lifts the children to her breasts to feed them. The door then opens, revealing Will and Alana, both looking as though they're a combination of terrified and excited.

"Hey. Come on in, mom and dad. Meet your babies."

After Hannibal had finally succeeded in his relationship with Will, and Margot with Alana, the four of them had decided to all parent the twins. Mom, Dad, Papa, and Mama. At first, Will was skittish about being in a polyamorous relationship with a cannibal and a lesbian, as well as being a father to children who aren't biologically his. But his love for the five of them won him over.

Alana and Will go over to the hospital bed, and stare down at their children. Mischa and Morgan are quietly suckling at her breasts. The only noises come from the soft inhaling and exhaling of the family, the hospital machines, and the occasional smacking sound from the twins feeding.

* * *

Within a few days, the six of them are back home, and are adjusting to parenthood pretty well. They all take turns getting up with the twins in the night. Alana is trying to begin producing milk as well, to help feed them, as well as spare Margot's breasts from pain.

As they sit down for breakfast, the twins still asleep in their cribs, they dig into some meat dish that Hannibal has prepared. It's delicious, and somewhat salty. Margot glances at him, eyebrow raised. She knew that he planned to eat her placenta, but he wouldn't…He merely smiles, and winks, before returning to his plate.


	5. Show Me Your Fangs

**Author's Note:** The fluff continues with a (were)wolf AU! This chapter, as well as the title, were inspired by the song Show Me Your Fangs by Matt Nathanson. The wolf mythology is something I came up with, that I use in all my wolf stories. I love the idea of different animals having their own religions and mythologies and fairy tales. **WARNING:** This chapter contains mentions of murder, mentions of dead animals, and implied abuse.

* * *

"Show me your fangs!"

Little Morgan, ash blonde pup, bares his teeth in a snarl. Margot laughs at her son. He's still teething, but she and the rest of the pack will cease to be chew toys soon.

Margot thinks fondly on her pack. Her mate Alana, her son Morgan, their friend Hannibal, his mate Will, and their own pup Abigail. All of them had been lone wolves or else outcasts in their own packs, brought together by chance. They stayed together due to love, however.

The pack Margot was born into treated her horribly. She eventually killed the alpha, her own brother, with the help of her new family. Mason had been her only littermate, and despite being younger, he was chosen to be the heir to the Verger pack.

This wouldn't be such a problem for Margot. However, not only would he prevent her from leaving, he also tried to hurt her loved ones. That was what she couldn't stand for.

Back in the present, she watches happily as her son chases a toad by the side of the stream. The pack has a large cave close to a stream, in a huge forest. It's perfect for hunting and raising pups.

Margot hears the foliage rustling and smells the familiar warm scent. She smiles as she fees Alana nuzzle her. She licks her mate's face affectionately.

Morgan smells his other mother and bounds over, toad in his little jaws. He drops it at her feet, happily. "Look, Mommy! Look what I got!"

Alana chuckles. "Very good, Morgan! Maybe you can show the others when they get back from the hunt."

Morgan gasps in joy, and begins chasing his tail in a circle. He always does this when excited about something. Margot stares happily at her mate.

Alana and Margot both have dark brown fur, but Alana is slightly bigger, with blue eyes. Margot is on the small side for a wolf, and has emerald irises. Morgan resembles his biological father, and Abigail her biological mother.

A pack with two same-sex couples who both wanted pups led to surrogacy for both of them. Will (with his dark hair and blue eyes) and Alana are the biological parents of Abigail, while Hannibal (with his ash blonde hair and maroon orbs) and Alana are the biological parents of Morgan. They all raise the pups together, however.

Hannibal and Will soon return, Abigail in tow. She's dragging a stag, his neck in her bloody maw. Abigail is older than Morgan, but still not quite an adult. She's likely had help from her fathers with this hunt.

Alana and Margot congratulate Abigail on bringing down a stag, while Morgan bats at his Papa's gently swishing tail. Hannibal chuckles at his son's antics, and gently picks him up by the scruff to carry him into the cave for dinner.

Will and Alana drag the stag into the cave, while Margot and Abigail discuss hunting techniques. Hannibal rips open the stag with his fangs, and calls for them all to dine with him. Alana lays down after eating to let Morgan nurse from her teats.

After the pack falls asleep in a huge pile of rising and falling masses of fur, Margot feels a tiny paw batting her nose. She snorts and opens her eyes, to see Morgan in front of her snout. He's wide awake.

"Mama, I can't sleep. Will you tell me a story?" His little tail is wagging hopefully, and Margot can't say no to that face.

She picks him up by his scruff, and leads him outside. They stare at the full moon in awe, and Margot begins her story. It's the story of the first wolf. Morgan's personal favorite wolf fairy tale.

"Long ago, before Man, before Evil, before anything, there was Mother Moon. Mother Moon watched over the Earth and all its' creatures when the Sun needed to sleep. Mother Moon however, was lonely. She longed for somebody to love and to love her in return. And one day, she found him. She saw a strange creature, making strange noises. He was huge, walked on all fours, and had beautiful grey fur. He was Fenrir, the Father of All Wolves. He was singing to Mother Moon, for he had fallen in love with her beauty.

"As she listened to his song, she fell for him as well. And they became mates. Their children were like their father in appearance, but had their mother's spirit within them. As time passed, these children had children of their own, and so on. And now, we have wolves, dogs, foxes, coyotes, and coywolves. All descended from those two. They say Fenrir is still alive and roaming with Mother Moon. And that's why we worship the moon, Morgan. That's why when we have our first hunt, we have the First Blood Ceremony."

She looks down at him, to find him asleep, leaning against her. She smiles, and carries him back inside. As she curls up with Alana, she feels her mate shift.

"Did you tell him the story of the first wolves, again?"

"I did."

Margot feel Alana's chest vibrate as she chuckles. They both know that Morgan loves hearing about wolf mythology, and that that story is one of his favorites. "He always enjoys that one. Do you ever get tired of telling him over and over?"

"No. Not at all," Margot replies, meaning every word.


	6. Emerald Green

**Author's Note:** More fluff. Alana and single mom! Margot meet at a club for wlw AU. This was supposed to be a Sugar Mommy Margot AU, but it ended up being this. Oh well, I really like this anyway. **WARNING:** This chapter contains mentions of murder, implied sex, vaguely implied abuse, and alcohol.

* * *

Margot scans the club, eyes hungry. She's in a mid-thigh emerald green party dress. With Morgan at Will and Hannibal's, she's free to find a lover for the night.

As she sips her whiskey, a woman on the dance floor catches her eye. She's slightly shorter than Margot, and is absolutely beautiful. She's got long, wavy black hair, pulled into a pony-tail, and pale blue eyes. She's dressed in a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, and white shorts. She's smiling as she dances by herself.

Margot feels a pull. She needs to speak to her. Draining her whiskey, she sets the glass on the bar, before heading over to the dance floor.

She easily slips between other women dancing around her. She approaches the woman, as a new song starts up. She recognizes it as Tegan and Sara. She nearly laughs. _Of course, they're playing Tegan and Sara in a Sapphic bar._

"Hey. I saw you dancing, and was wondering if I could buy you a drink?"

The woman turns to look at her, and her smile grows. Her sapphires lock on Margot's emeralds. "Sure."

Margot buys her a beer, and conversation begins. The woman is Alana Bloom, a psychiatrist. _Interesting_ , Margot thinks with a smile.

"I'm Margot Verger."

"Wait, really? I've heard of you before, but I had no idea you'd be this gorgeous. You're the CEO of the meat-packing company, right?"

Margot nods. It's refreshing, to find a woman who doesn't immediately want her due to her reputation alone. Well, public reputation that is.

They talk for a long time. They have several more dances, and several more drinks. Alana kisses her, and Margot is amazed at how perfect she tastes. She decides that she needs Alana in her bed as soon as possible.

* * *

Margot awakens to find Alana still in her bed. She glances at the emerald green clock, and her good mood is diminished upon seeing that she's overslept, and will be late to pick up Morgan. She quickly gets up and begins dressing. Alana stirs.

"Hey, beautiful. Shouldn't' I be the one rushing off?" Alana chuckles, sleepily.

"Actually, I've overslept. I'm late for something. I can call you a cab or you can join me on a drive, and I can drop you off after. Whatever you'd prefer. Honestly, I'd like to enjoy the pleasure of your company a bit longer."

Within 20 minutes, they're in Margot's car, and are on their way to the Lecters' house. Alana stares happily out the window for a bit, but her eyes keep returning to Margot. She keeps smiling little secret smirks.

"So, where are we headed?"

"I need to pick up my son from a friend's house."

Alana tilts her head slightly. "I didn't know you have a son. I bet he's adorable, like you though."

They arrive, to find Morgan in the yard, playing with the dogs, under Will and Hannibal's supervision. Margot quickly exits the car. Morgan sees her, and runs over, jumping into her waiting arms.

Margot smiles, and holds him tight, before thanking and apologizing to his babysitters. She carefully puts him into his car seat, and they leave. As they travel to Alana's address, she can't help but smile at her interactions with Morgan.

She makes silly faces at him, and talks interestedly with him about things that most adults wouldn't. His favorite cartoons, his pre-school experiences, etc. Margot thinks what a good mother Alana would make, before shaking that idea off.

* * *

Meeting up with Alana becomes a regular occurrence. She hasn't had a serious girlfriend since she became pregnant with Morgan. Alana notices how skittish she is, and gently asks. She doesn't pry, just offers to listen. Margot decides to tell.

She informs Alana of her brother dying, shortly after she became pregnant ("Killed by his own pigs. Such a tragedy."), and how she hasn't had a serious romantic partner in almost four years. Alana is understanding of everything she tells. Margot smiles gently at her, despite her hands picking at her emerald green nail polish, and begins to think that maybe, she can eventually tell Alana the truth.

* * *

By the 9-month mark, Alana telling Margot that she loves her is a regular occurrence. Margot, however, hasn't said it. Not yet. But, oh how she wants to.

She decides not to keep her secret anymore. She's in love with Alana. She has to come clean. Even if Alana hates her, she won't go to the police. Even if she did, there's no evidence to support that Margot killed Mason.

She and Alana have a pleasant dinner, and are sipping wine by the fireplace on the emerald green sofa, when she says it.

"I killed my brother."

Alana glances at her, before taking another sip of her wine. "I figured. With the way you talk about him, and especially his death. I assume he had it coming."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Margot loves spoiling Alana with gifts. Alana appreciates and adores the gifts, even though she tells Margot that she doesn't need fancy things. Her love is enough. Margot knows this. She just loves buying her Queen presents.

For Alana's birthday, her gift box is small. It's crimson, and fits perfectly within Margot's pocket. Alana will later say that the emerald engagement ring is the best present she's ever received.

Margot picks emerald for several reasons. She could say that's for the fact that it matches her eyes. She could say that it's because it's the color she was wearing the night they met. The real reason she picks emerald is because it's Alana's birthstone. Emerald symbolizes healing fertility, peace, growth, reflection, nature, and balance. All of these are key factors in their life together, and especially Alana's own life.

They're both ecstatic. The wedding plans begin immediately, with them taking Morgan's input very seriously. Especially when he decides that the main wedding color should be a vivid emerald green.


End file.
